lo podemos intentar
by caramel dreams
Summary: te ah pasado que te le confiesas a alguien y después no sabes que hacer. quieres retroceder, huir lo mas lejos posible (pero no a la china el puede estar ahí),borrar todo lo que dijiste, fingir que fue una broma,un mal sueño, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás... que tanto duele un tal vez y si no es lo que esperas, hay Emil mejor suicidate que si las cosas siguen así no podrás soportarlo
1. Chapter 1

**L**o podemos intentar.

_"Si él se aleja grítale que se quede pero hazlo por amor, no porque te sientas solo."_

_-mentira_

_Si se aleja déjalo ir, si lo amas de verdad sabrás que el solo está buscando su felicidad, permítesela encontrarla y ve tu a buscarla tuya, si no la encuentras vuelve a sus brazos, pero ten cuidado, a veces regresar suele ser muy peligroso._

* * *

**Parte I**

Era el séptimo libro que intentaba leer, pero su mente no lo dejaba. hace cuanto estaba así, a si cierto, desde que se armó de "valor" para confesársele a su mejor amigo.

Cerró el libro con fuerza y se lo estampo en la cara, pegándose con el libro varias veces repitiendo la palabra, "idiota, idiota, idiota." –Suspiro- esto no podía seguir así. su corazón latía tan fuerte que dolía, sentía que se le saldría del pecho en cualquier momento y todo por la incertidumbre, hubiera sido todo muchísimo más fácil si lo hubiera rechazado.

Cerro sus ojos eh imagino la cara de Xiang el hombre que lo tenía así de vulnerable ante los sentimientos y su imaginación. El cabello castaño largo en la parte de adelante y corto atrás con un fleco muy al estilo de esos artistas asiáticos, ahora que lo pensaba el parecía un artista asiático.

Imagino sus ojos dorados, rasgados, grandes, hermosos.

Dios que carajos le pasaba, ponerse así y por un chico, por dios, que te pasa Emil estás loco, bueno si no definitivamente lo estarás si sigues así.

Y luego pensó en sus palabras las ultimas que escucho el viernes en la mañana. después de ahí no le presto más atención al mundo (el cual le pasaría factura después).

Fueron simples, pero no del todo frías, eran más como una duda, ¿dudaba acaso de su amor?, ¿no se sentía listo para el siguiente paso?, ¿acaso Emil era muy poca cosa?, o ¿era porque él también era un chico?

Vinieron miles de dudas y todas se resumían a una, "¿el me querrá como algo más que un amigo?"

"-eeh mira, el lunes veremos, oye no es un si ni un no, es un tal vez."

-por qué Xiang, porque eres así conmigo, no me dejes con esta incertidumbre de saber si me quieres o no.

Es ahí cuando Emil se dio cuenta que un tal vez duele y pesa más que un no definitivo, es aquí donde empieza nuestra historia.

* * *

**N**/a: lo sé no eh actualizado nada, la verdad no eh tenido tiempo por los putos exámenes finales es más debería estar haciendo tarea esto es un pequeño, muy pequeño en realidad, prologo, de una pequeña historia de más o menos 3 caps cuando mucho, actualizare esto lo más pronto posible ya que es corto y lo utilizare como un ejercicio mientras pienso como continuar mi otra historia que es más larga, chau, chau.

Si les gusto háganmelo saber para que lo continúe con buen animo ^^.


	2. Chapter 2

**L**o podemos intentar

**P**arte II

Ya des pues de haber pasado su recaída. Emil decidió contactar a su pequeña amiga Lily, ¿porque?, porque ella tenía cierto don para escuchar a las personas y darles ánimo. Y eso era lo que Emil necesitaba, algo o alguien que le subiera el ánimo (que en este momento lo tenía por el piso).

Y nos encontramos con la situación de ahora. Lily y Emil compartiendo una taza de té y unas galletas que la chica había insistido en llevar, los dos tranquilos y en armonía, de tal manera que parecía una escena sacada de alguna pintura.

-y-yo.-Emil estaba un poco avergonzado, ya había hablado de temas íntimos con Lily, como aquella vez que le contó su amor por el asiático de su clase. Pero eso no le quitaba lo vergonzoso a la situación.

Lily sonrió divertida, era algo cruel burlarse de sus expresiones, lo sabía, pero es que se veía de alguna forma adorable.

-sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras, puedes confiar en mi.-dijo tratando de darle confianza. Lily era paciente y esa era una de sus virtudes a la hora de ayudar a alguien con sus líos sentimentales, cabe destacar que lo hace muy bien.

-yo confió en ti, por algo te llame a ti.-se quedó en silencio un segundo pensado bien lo que iba a decir.-pero yo, yo solo sé que esto es vergonzoso, tú lo sabes.-en ese momento se tapó la boca, recordando la vez que rechazo a la rubia que estaba ayudándolo a aclararse la cabeza.-l-lo siento Lily.

-uum-Lily no entendía porque se disculpaba, hasta que cayó en cuento, no había que ser muy listo, menos cuando se sabe la vida amorosa de la persona en cuestión, así que tomo aire y lo soltó en un suspiro.

-tú te le confesaste a Xiang no es cierto.-clara y directa, no solía ser así pero cuando se trata de amores y del chico que alguna vez (con énfasis en alguna) le gusto era diferente.-mira Emil.

-yo lo siento debí llamar a otra persona.-"a quien si no tengo más "pensó.- sé que te debes sentir incomoda con todo esto.

-Emil.-le llamo Lily, el pobre chico se estaba armando una película el solo.-tú ya no me gustas, te agradezco por ser mi primer amor y darme de alguna manera lindos recuerdos, pero no es lo mismo. Yo estoy bien, la pregunta es lo estás tú.

-yo, no estoy bien.-se pasó una mano por su cabello, estaba rojo de vergüenza.-Lily por que las cosas tienen que ser tan difíciles.

-que te dijo.-pregunto la chica, dando un pequeño sorbo a las casi olvidadas tazas de té.

-dijo tal vez, Lily no sé qué pensar, tal vez no le gusto lo suficiente, tal vez lo hizo para no verme llorar frente de él, que se yo.

-Xiang no es así.

Y ciertamente Xiang no era así, no dijo tal vez por ninguna de las razones anteriores, él dijo tal vez porque en serio lo estaba pensando seriamente.

Tal vez no es un si ni es un no, pero algo es seguro es una oportunidad, te an dejado las puertas abiertas Emil, tu solo tienes que saber pasar.

El sonido del teclado retumbaba las paredes de la habitación de Xiang, no sabía ni cómo ni porque, le estaba pidiendo consejos a su primo sur coreano por chat, pero lo echo, echo esta.

Suspiro y apago el computador que se joda Yong soo, él y sus malditas novelas cursis.

Tomo su abrigo y volvió a pensar en que carajos estaba haciendo, siguiendo el puto consejo de su primo.

Pero luego recordó a Emil y su cara de tristeza al oírlo decir "tal vez", y es que estaba nervioso no era su culpa. No era la primera vez que se le confesaban, era la primera vez que lo hacía Emil y por ese simple hecho el concepto cambia totalmente, o por lo menos así era para Xiang.

Emil, su nombre era simplemente perfecto, era tan Emil, todo él era realmente especial.

¿Qué si le gustaba?, podría resultar una pregunta tonta, claro que le gustaba. Todo de Emil, todo lo que tuviera que ver con Emil le gustaba.

Podría sonar cursi o empalagoso pero era simple, amaba a Emil, tanto como para volverse un maldito cursi adicto a las novelas románticas como su primo.

Y hay estaba la tienda, una pequeña tiendo que parecía un bazar. Su nombre regalías y algo más, lo decía todo.

Y al entrar pensó en Emil y en lo que le gustaría. No era difícil pensar en él, pensaba en el la mayoría del tiempo, y después de la confesión que el rubio le hizo, todo lo que pensaba fuera de Emil se convirtió en Emil, de pronto todos sus pensamientos se volvieron Emil.

Recorrió la tiendo buscando algo que dijera Emil. Se preguntó cuántas veces había pensado su nombre, llego a la conclusión de mucha y lo dejo así. Otra vuelta por un pasillo cubierto de peluches y vio uno un peluche que parecía un especie de pingüino raro o algún animal extinto.

"Es raro y lindo"-sonrió.-"como Emil"

Tomo el peluche en sus manos y lo acaricio era suave muy suave.

-disculpe-llamo a una de las chicas que atendían en la tienda.

-diga joven.-le sonrió y vio el peluche-ooh excelente elección, es para su novia.

-algo así-se limitó a responder.-sabe que especie de animal es, digo como que parece un pingüino.

-jajaja es un frailecillo, es un ave marina, con un aspecto muy adorable, se encuentran más que todo en islas Faroe e Islandia. No abundan los peluches de ellos, pero son muy tiernos.-comento la chica muy feliz de ayudar a su cliente.

-espere dijo Islandia.-esto debía ser una de esas extrañas coincidencias de la vida.

-si en islas de Faroe e Islandia.

Eso fue como un interruptor para Xiang

-me lo llevo.

* * *

**N**/a:muchas gracias por leer mañana está la tercera parte y ultima de esta cortisiiiiiiiima historia. Se supone que la terminara más rápido, pero es que se me fue el internet y no quería llegar, pronto estaré de vacaciones y poder terminar, Lo bello de la otra realidad siiiiih \owo/. Pd: la escuela es una mierda :v ( tiene que recuperar matemática TwT. Chau chau.


	3. Chapter 3

**L**o podemos intentar

**P**arte III:Final

Salió de la tienda con el peluche en sus manos, en dirección a su casa. Miro alrededor, habían un motón de parejas tomadas de la mano, recibiendo regalos, besándose, etcétera.

Era como si el destino o las circunstancias le estuvieran gritando algo. Escucho su teléfono sonar, pensó en no contestar, pero luego leyó el nombre y suspiro su primo podía ser a veses tan fastidioso.

-que quieres.-contesto frió y cortante, no tenía tiempo para los dramas de Yong soo.

-y bueno querido primo ya fuiste a rescatar a tu hermosa doncella de la incertidumbre.

-Yong soo, esta no es una de tus telenovelas dramáticas en los que corea era un país de guerrero.-estaba hastiado de su primo y su imaginación estúpida, le hacía recordar lo vulnerable que era ante ese tipo de sentimiento como el amor.

-sigue siendo un país de guerreros.-dijo Yong soo ligeramente ofendido.

-como sea voy a colgar.

-no vas a ir a verlo.

Xiang se quedó pensando un momento, en serio esperaría al lunes para decirle que si lo quería, que lo quería tanto como para ir a malgastar su dinero en un peluche, no es que fuera un avaro ni nada parecido, en realidad malgastaba mucho dinero en ropa y cosas así para él, y eh hay el problema para él. Siempre fue muy independiente, no le gustaba depender de nadie, se preocupaba solo de sus cosas y solo cuando era realmente importante se preocupaba por los demás.

Primero el luego los demás, pero ahora era diferente, Emil había entrado en su mente, colándose y tomando el primer lugar en la lista de sus preocupaciones.

Realmente Xiang lo amaba, no había nada parecido ni sinónimo que se pudiera comparar al amor que sentía y que de alguna forma lo hacía sentirse inevitablemente culpable de haberle hecho esperar a Emil lo obvio.

"yo, necesito verlo ahora."-eso era lo que rondaba en sus pensamientos, lo que no lo hacía escuchar a su primo gritar desde la otra línea.

-XIAAAAAANG!, maldita sea me voy a quedar sin voz por tu culpa.-dijo el coreano casi sin aliento.

-no seas estúpido, eres un escandaloso es parte de tu naturaleza gritarle a la gente.-le replico Xiang.

-bueno como sea, iras a verlo o no.-se estaba cansando de que su primo no le prestara atención.

-ya no aguanto más, necesito a Emil ahora.

-bien dicho a por el galán.-y colgó mientras sonreía, ya le aceptaría las gracias a su primo y a Emil luego, esta era su súper buena acción del año.

Xiang guardo su teléfono y se echó a correr, recibiendo insultos que ignoraba de algunos peatones que se llevaba por delante, pero no tenía tiempo para disculparse. Necesitaba, le urgía, quería ver a Emil ahora, justo en este momento y besar sus labios rosas y tiernos, lo necesitaba ahora.

La casa de Emil no quedaba tan lejos, pero aun así quería llegar lo más rápido posible y abrazarle contra si cuando lo viera. No se detendría así la suela de sus zapatos se desintegrara por culpa de la fricción con el suelo.

Hasta que la vio aquella casa grande de dos pisos, con un acogedor porche y un jardín bien cuidado.

Subió unos cuantos escalones que llevaban a la puerta principal, jadeando por culpa del cansancio, no se preocupó en tomar aire y toco de una vez por toda la puerta. Después de eso se dejó caer ante el cansancio y sintió sus piernas flaquear. Tumbándolo frente a la puerta de la casa de (su hasta los momentos) mejor amigo, Emil.

El sonido de la puerta se llegó a los oídos de Emil y Lily, estaban justo delante de la puerta, Lily colocándose su abrigo y Emil despidiéndose de esta.

-esperas más vistas Emil.-pregunto la chica algo confundida, por la hora que era, ya estaba anocheciendo.

-en realidad no.-dijo Emil igual de confundido que la otra chica.

La conversación, llego a los oídos de Xiang que estaba al otro lado de la puerta. Emil estaba con una chica como era posible, se asustó un poco, pero confiaba en Emil y lo conocía no sería capaz de confesársele a alguien y luego andar coqueteando con una señorita, él no era así.

-déjame que abra Lily, puedes irte retirando si quieres, fue un placer como siempre conversar un rato contigo.-dijo amablemente mientras acercaba su mano al cerrojo de la puerta.

-muchas gracias, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, en especial si se trata de tal persona ya sabes.-dijo la pequeña Lily divertida, viendo como la cara de Emil iba tomando color.

-Lily!.-Emil la reprendió realmente avergonzado, porque la menor tenía que decir esas cosas.

La vergüenza hizo que abriera la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, golpeando así la cabeza de Xiang que reposaba tranquilamente en esta.

-oup.-se quejó Xiang del dolor tomando su cabeza entre sus manos, sobándola.

Y cuando Emil lo vio lo primero que pensó fue en ir a la cocina y matarse con un cuchicheó de lo más afilado, pero luego descarto la idea no le iba muy bien la sangre.

Xiang levanto la mirada, se encontró con un sonrojado Emil y una Lily que miraba la escena de lo más divertido.

-Emil yo vine para…- no Xiang había empezado hablar.-para hablar contigo seriamente.

No aún no estaba listo.

-y quiero que sea a solas.-Xiang miro a Lily, la que asintió apenada.

-y-yo ya me iba.

Emil Pareto los puños por debajo de su camisa, cabizbajo y sonrojado.

-adiós Emil, suerte.-dijo pera después caminar por los escalones hasta la acera en frete de la casa y desaparecer caminando.

Emil no contesto, no quería hablar, no estaba listo aun para enfrentarse a Xiang.

-y-yo.-Xiang se detuvo y aspiro profundo y suspiro.-Emil yo.

-YO AUN NO ESTOY LISTO.-grito el rubio sorprendiendo a Xiang y luego de esto Emil se echó a correr.

No sabía a donde ni por qué lo hacía solo quería escapar de la presión, era estúpido hace unos minutos quería que Xiang le aclarara sus sentimientos, ahora tenía miedo a la respuesta.

-genial.-dijo Xiang en un susurro empezando a correr de tras de Emil.

Y como si el tiempo estuviera dé su contra comenzó a llover, al principio lento pero luego una tormenta con truenos y relámpagos que dejo empapado a ambos chicos, que parecían niños jugando a policías y ladrones.

Las gotas gruesas de lluvia dejaban charcos, Emil se resbalo con uno de esos charcos y cayó, estaba oscuro y era una de esas vías poco transitadas pero aun así una luz lo segó y el ruido duro de una corneta retumbo en sus oídos.

-EMIL!.- grito Xiang, y corrió, corrió como nunca antes, no importaba que sus piernas fallaran por el cansancio de hace unos minutos, no importaba que su ropa de diseñador se manchara de lodo, no importara que sus músculos dolieran por ser forzados de esa manera al trabajo fisco, no importaba perder la vida, solo importaba Emil.

Y todo sucedió en cuestión de minutos, Emil estaba estático por lo sucedido, pero sintió esos acogedores brazos que le rodeaban y le daban seguridad, rápidamente también lo rodeo se aferró a Xiang tan fuerte pero a la misma vez tan delicadamente.

No hubo palabras en ese momento.

Xiang sintió como Emil hundía su rostro en su nuca, escucho algunos leves gimoteos. Puso su mano en la cabeza del chico acariciando sus húmedos cabellos.

-l-lo siento.-dijo con la voz rota, rota de melancolía.-s-soy un cobarde, perdóname.-y lo gimoteos se volvieron un llanto, un llanto de un pequeño niño arrepentido, así en toda su inocencia, el llanto de un ángel.

-no importa, todos somos unos cobardes solo que algunos tienen más corajes que otros, no te culpes Emil, lo que hiciste solo fue por impulso, todo estará bien.-y Emil lloro más fuerte aferrándose a Xiang que le daba su hombro y le acariciaba con amor, suave y dulce sentimiento que hace de un lio y casi una tragedia se vuelva algo lindo, el recuerdo de una salvación.

Se separaron por un instante, Emil limpio sus lágrimas con sus manga y Xiang le ayudo pasando sus dedos pulgares por el rostro aniñado del nórdico.

-yo.-iba a hablar emil pero Xiang lo callo con un beso, suave y dulce un beso corto pero aun así hacia estremecer todo el cuerpo del chico albino.

-te amo Emil.-dijo al separase de él.

-Xiang.-sonrió y lo miro para luego abrazarlo.-entonces lo podemos intentar.

-hasta que un día te canses de mí y espero que eso nunca ocurra, como que me sentirá muy mal si eso pasa.

-te suicidarías.-dijo sarcásticamente.

-el suicido es algo malo Emil, acaso pensabas algo así.

-p-por supuesto que no.-lo tenía.

-Emil.-dijo en forma de reproche.

-bueno si, pero fue de manera sarcástica.

**********************************FIN*******************************************

.

.

*********************************EXTRA******************************************

Tomo su abrigo y corrió bajando las escaleras.

-a dónde vas.-escucho a su hermano gritar desde la cocina.

-iré a patinar con Xiang.-contesto alegremente.

-Wow ya lleva dos años saliendo eso es mucho.-dijo Mhatías, que estaba entrando y viendo a Emil pasar a toda velocidad por su lado hacia la puerta.

-abrígate bien no quiero que agarres un resfriado.-dijo Lukas asomándose desde la puerta que daba a la cocina.

-si lo haré mamá.-dijo en forma de juego mientras salía.

-no me llames así, dime hermano mayor.-replico Lukas.

-eeeh Lukas, Emil ya se fue.-dijo Mathias rascándose la nuca.

-como sea-Lukas volvió a la cocina.

Emil llego al parque donde estaba la pista de hielo para patinar con Xiang, le enseñaría sus destrezas como patinador experto.

-llegas tarde.-sintió como lo abrazaban por detrás.

-Xiang.-replico divertido ante el atrevimiento de su novio.

Xiang se separó dando le un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-vamos a patinar, dijo pasándole unos patines a Emil.

-si vamos.

Y parecía que Xiang no era nada malo en el hielo, pero Emil era aún mejor, así que para él era una burla darle como tres vueltas a Xiang en un mismo tiempo, hasta que Xiang se cansó de ser ridiculizado por su novio, y en una de las tantas vueltas que este daba lo agarró del brazo y le beso. Rodeo sus cadera y lo acerco a él, Emil sumiso ante las muestra de afecto de aquel que tanto amaba se dejó llevar y lo rodeo con sus brazos, abrió su boca para dando le paso a la traviesa lengua de Xiang haciendo el beso más apasionado.

Se separaron ante la molesta vista de todo los demás en ellos y rieron juntos.

-lo podemos intentar de nuevo en otra parte.-le susurro de una manera excitante Xiang al oído de Emil.

-con gusto.-dijo el chico feliz de haber intentado estar con ese hombre que lo volvía loco desde un principio.

Y los dos salieron de ese lugar a uno un poco más privado.

* * *

**N**/a: perdón por la demora pero vale la pena, hice el final más largo que pude para ustedes muchas gracias en especial a loli por haber comentado, esta corta y cursi historia, bey bey.


End file.
